Deseos
by BlindMaster
Summary: Hay que tener cuidado con los deseos, ya que estos pueden cumplirse y nunca resultan ser como pensamos en esta caso Ben tendra que aceptar la muerte o cosas malas podrian suceder ... solo unn chap por EL DIA DE LOS MUERTOS .. Final Corregido¡¡


**Deseos **

**Ben Ten no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes son todos propiedad de sus dibujantes y productores (CN)**

**por favor lean el pie de pagina en donde estan las especificaciones para comprender mejor este fic ... esta imperdible !!**

**Notas:**

**1. Letra NEGRITA define final de escena**

**2. Letra CURSIVA recuerdos **

* * *

- como pudiste dejar que algo así sucediera! – dijo Ben con furia sacudiendo fuertemente a Kevin de sus brazos

- lo siento Ben.... es mi culpa – dijo el resignado y se derrumbo en el piso

Ben estaba lleno de ira, deseaba hacer que alguien pagara por lo sucedido, pero no podía culpar a Kevin, no después de tantas cosas que habían superado como equipo

Aquel alienígena había hecho algo que Ben había temido todo el tiempo, pensó que algo así sucedería tarde o temprano ya que todo el tiempo estaban el peligro de muerte, siempre arriesgando la vida

ya habían pasado días y el al fin salía de su habitación para ir al funeral de su prima, pero aun no se resignaba, Ben quería que de alguna manera ella volviera su lado, si tan solo Gwen estuviera con vida Ben tendría el valor necesario `para decirle lo que realmente sentía

no dejaba de mirarse en el espejo y culparse por lo sucedido, siempre tan orgulloso.. el gran héroe que había salvado millones de vidas no pudo evitar que una se extinguiera para siempre

- anda Ben debemos ir, no podrán comenzar sin ti – le decía su madre desde la puerta , el aun no podía creer a lo que iba, hace una par de días su prima estaba contenta de que sus padres al fin la dejaran pasar todo un verano en la casa de Kevin y ahora su aura alegre desaparecía poco a poco, si el tan solo hubiera ido a ayudarlos algo así no hubiera **ocurrido**

El frio estaba mas intenso que nunca, era algo anormal en esa época del año, Ben no le tomo importancia, lo único que el deseaba era ir a la casa de su novia para poder arroparse en sus brazos

Manejaba el auto de su padre con dirección a la casa de Julie, la tormenta de nieve era mas fuerte a cada momento, llego a un punto en el que tuvo que dejar abandonado su vehículo y seguir a pie, entonces Ben decidió convertirse en un alíen para así poder llegar a tiempo

Cuando volaba a la casa de Julie sintió un extraño olor, algo muy fuerte, el sabia que algo no andaba bien, así que decidió buscar a sus amigos y posponer su cita para otro día.

Voló hasta donde el olor era mas intenso, a cada metro que avanzaba el aire se cargaba mas aun, este se hacia mas fuerte, pero no le hacia daño, ya que su forma alienígena era inmune a los gases tóxicos

Vio que aquel gas toxico provenía de la planta química de la ciudad, también pudo apreciar que un extraño aparato era el causante del frio

Desde lejos vio a Kevin pelear contra la alienígena causante de aquel desastre, este alíen en particular tenia el aspecto de un Yeti

- Kevin, cual es la situación –dijo Ben al ver a su amigo en problemas

-nos patean el trasero idiota… apresúrate…. debes destruir esa maquina – dijo Kevin tratando de contener a esa bestia

Ben se apresuro en entrar como fantasma en la maquina y la destruyo desde adentro

- te importaría ayudarme ahora – dijo Kevin cuando el alíen lo golpeo hacia uno de los depósitos de almacenamiento de químicos

Ben cambio de alienígena a uno mas fuerte y se enfrento al Yeti, quien aun trataba de activar su maquina destruida

- oh no….. ni lo pienses – dijo y lo golpeo hacia uno de los depósitos inflamables de la planta, esta exploto llenando todo con llamas azules que no tenía buen aspecto

Cuando le vino una enorme cuestionante a su cabeza ¿Dónde estaba su prima?

- rayos ¡ - exclamo al recordarla

- debo salvarla – dijo y se dirigió a las llamas para ver si podía encontrarla, en su paso se topo con Kevin, quien estaba inconsciente y punto de verse consumido por las llamas, Ben le saco de ahí, pero cuando se dispuso en ponerlo en un lugar seguro toda la planta química exploto

- Gwen aun esta ahí……… – dijo Kevin quien no podía mantenerse consiente y se desmayo

Ben se convirtió en un alíen y sobrevoló el lugar buscando rastros de Gwen, hasta ese momento el no lo había notado, pero aquel olor era muy fuerte….. tanto que parecía ser la causa del agotamiento de Kevin

Mientras estaba en la carretera un gas toxico se disemino por todo el aire contaminándolo, Kevin por haberse convertido en metal no lo sintió y a los alienígenas de Ben no les afectaba…. pero Gwen termino por sucumbir sin que ambos se dieran cuenta

Cuando la encontró no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, ella estaba semi-congelada en medio de aquel fuego azul, Ben corrió y voló hasta donde estaba ella, todo su cuerpo se hallaba congelado y **sin vida……**

El funeral fue muy enternecedor, pero en el lugar nadie sentí tanto dolor que Ben y Kevin, este ultimo temía estar presente, ya que el se sentía culpable por la muerte de su novia, Gwen le mostro en vida que había un segunda oportunidad para cada persona .. que cada ser humano podía redimirse …..si este se arrepentía con el corazón

Ben se había mantenido encerrado en su habitación….. pensando en su prima , no tenia el valor de afrontar la realidad

Estaba obsesionado con Gwen, no podía permitir o mas bien no aceptaba la muerte de su ser mas querido .. alguien que había dejado profundas huellas en su corazón

- Ben……… – dijo una vos, alguien llamaba a su puerta, inmediatamente supo de quien se trataba

- ¿puedo pasar? – pregunto Julie.. pero el no respondió, ahora era ella la ultima persona a quien Ben deseaba ver

- se que no deseas ver a nadie pero…. tienes que saber que la vida continua y que aun hay personas que se preocupan por ti – dijo ella, tratando de hacer que Ben reaccionara

Cuando Julie estaba por rendirse la puerta de la habitación de Ben se abrió, ella lo miro….claramente Ben denotaba cansancio en los ojos y estos a su ves estaban rojos de tanto llanto, tal ves esa era la razón por la cual el no deseaba ver a nadie

- gracias Yulie…….. gracias por venir a verme – el la tomo de la mano y las beso luego volvió a encerrarse en su **habitación **

¨la muerte………. debes aceptarla Ben ¨ aquellas palabras lo atormentaba cada noche mientras dormía , El aun se mantenía con las pesadillas de la muerte de Gwen.. llegaron a tal punto que Ben se olvido del mundo

¨aun hay personas que te aman ¨

El deba vueltas en su cama recordando el funeral de Gwen y de cómo la mirada de las personas se dirigían a el, todos sabia porque ella había muerto

¨no es tu culpa hijo ¨

Entonces se dio cuenta, sabia lo que debía hacer…. solo una cosa en su mente estaba clara, se dio una ducha fría y se puso su ropa de siempre luego salió por la ventana de su habitación con dirección a un lugar muy especial….

El esperaba al desenterrar un cadáver ver algo en descomposición… pero quedo sorprendido al ver que el cuerpo de Gwen aun se mantenía semi-congelado

Se veía tan hermosa…. que tan solo mirarla hacia parecer que estaba con vida, Ben pensaba que Gwen solo dormía… inundada en un sueño acogedor

La tomo con suma delicadeza y convirtiéndose en un alienígena se la llevo dejando la tumba vacía

Se la llevo hacia un de las cavernas que estaba a un lado de la costa del mar, salió en busca de una cámara de crio-génesis para poder mantenerla su cuerpo, ya que aun faltaban muchas cosas que debía hacer

- ¨solo hay un persona en el mundo que puede ayudarme¨– dijo y se dirigió a una isla prisión llamada "Arcatraz", donde los mas peligrosos criminales era enviados

En la celda 3-2014 estaba un hombre cuyo historias criminal era extenso

- oye tu, apaga esa luz – ordeno el guardia a aquel anciano que apenas y podía mantenerse en pie

Cuando el anciano apago su luz no podía dejar de sentirse nervioso, ya que desde que el guardia se había ido sintió la presencia de alguien mas ahí….. dentro de su celda ...... …

el sabia que no estaba solo , el anciano no sabia si gritar y pedir auxilio, pero cuando estuvo dispuesto a hacer alguna de sus dos opciones aquel ser cobro forma de entre las sombras y lo agarro sujetándolo fuertemente

Era Ben 10 quien en su forma de fantasmal logro sujetarlo de un brazo y taparle la boca para que este no emitiera ningún tipo de sonido

- tu no dirás nada, quiero hacer un trato contigo - dijo aun con el aliento frio que lo caracterizaba

- ¿que quieres? – pregunto asustado el anciano cuando ese fantasma le libero

- necesito tu ayuda, solo alguien como tu tiene los conocimientos que necesito – dijo, pero el anciano no deseaba tener algo que ver con ese espectro

- te pido ayuda Dr. Animus…. – el anciano no daba crédito a lo que veía… era su archí-enemigo

-porque habría de ayudarte a ti? eres el causante de que yo este en prisión – dijo el aun con ira después de que Ben lo detuviera en el pasado

- sabes que tengo el poder para sacarte de aquí o dejar que te pudras el resto de tu vida– el anciano no tenia opción, era ayudarlo o nunca saldría de esa prisión

El anciano tomo su decisión y juntos escaparon, las alarmas sonaron, pero cuando los guardias entraron en la celda, fuertemente protegida por un muralla de acero, esta estaba destrozada y el prisionero que la habitaba había huido**.......**

- ¿y en que puedo ayudar al gran Ben 10? – dijo irónicamente el doctor, al ver que el héroe había trasportado todo el equipo de su laboratorio a esa cueva

- oí que usted es capas de dar vida con estas cosas, quiero que haga algo especial para mi – la mirada de Ben era sombría .. tanto que inquieto al doctor

- eso es cierto, no hay nada que no pueda hacer – dijo aun manteniendo su orgullo

- hace una semana exactamente mi prima a quien usted conoce....... murió – el doctor no comprendía lo que Ben trataba de decirle

- usted es el único que puede devolverle la vida – la razón por la que Ben había hecho todo eso era por la muerte de su prima

- no…. eso es imposible, nadie puede volver de la muerte, además yo solo…. tardaría meses en realizar los calculo –el sabia que algo así era casi imposible… pero que se podía realizar

- no se preocupe doctor … yo le ayudare – dijo y se trasformo en Materia-Gris

- ahora trabajaremos juntos – dijo con su voz chillona característica por su tamaño

Ambos se dedicaron a reconstruir la mayoría de los aparatos dañado, cuya solo refacción tardaría años ….pero con la ayuda de Ben estuvieron listos en muy poco tiempo

- hay una línea delgada entre la vida y la muerte, algo que es fácil de manipular – decía Animus mientras examinaba a Gwen

– si sus órganos están dañados no habrá ninguna posibilidad – el resultado de sus maquinas daban positivo, ningún órgano estaba dañado.

Las maquinas estaban alineadas mas antes de lo esperado gracias a Ben, quien resulto ser el mejor ayudante gracias a sus formas alienígenas ilimitadas

- se que parecerá teatral, pero necesitamos una voltaje elevado para hacer funcionar estas maquinas- dijo Animus al momento de desvelar lo que juntos había creado.

Ella lucia tan hermosa al momento de entrar en la maquina, el problema del voltaje fue resuelto por un alienígena de Ben

El liquido en el cual fue sumido el cuerpo de Gwen era una sustancia especial de plasma que inhibía en su cuerpo, la energía que los aparatos creaban fluía con vida por todo el cuerpo de Gwen.

Cuando el proceso termino ambos esperaba que ella volviera a la vida … pero no fue así, Gwen aun mantenía su cuerpo frio y sin rastros de signos vitales

Bern perdió la esperanza, ella se había ido para siempre de su vida y al fin se daba cuenta de ello, cuando de repente los aparatos empezaban a encontrar signos de vida. El corrió hasta la cámara de Gwen y la vio al fin, ella respiraba profundamente, algo así nunca se había hecho antes…. solo en las mas alocadas películas de ciencia ficción

- lo logre…. pude devolver la vida aun ser que murió – grito el doctor, viendo que su trabajo no había sido en vano

Ella abrió los ojos algo confundida, con miedo de lo que veía a su alrededor

- Gwen……… eres tu – dijo, pero de la boca de su prima no se escuchaba absoluta mente nada, a pesar de que ella intentaba hablar

- tranquilízate – decía el sujetándola

- ¿que le pasa a mi prima? - pregunto preocupado por el estado de Gwen

- no te preocupes Ben, son reflejos del cuerpo después de haberse mantenido tanto tiempo muerta, ella regresa al mundo de los vivos – Animus se apresuro en activar la maquinas, a pesar de ser un villano el deseaba romper esa barrera entre la vida y la muerte.

Los días pasaban y ella aun no despertaba, estaba dormida… Ben tomo la decisión de mantenerla en secreto hasta que se recobrara por completo

-¨ella se mantendrá así hasta que vuelva en si dentro de unos días- le había dicho el Dr. Animus

- ¨estas seguro de esto ¿verdad Ben Tennyson? ... cuando me vaya estarás solo y volveremos a ser enemigos¨ – el había sido puntual, ya no cooperarían mas

Cuando al fin, después de unos días, ella despertó…. abrió los ojos y miro a Ben, este dormía en ese momento sentado en una silla adjunta a la cama de Gwen

Su mente estaba confundida, hace unos días estaba muerta…. pero ahora estaba con vida, algo así no era posible

- Ben que ocurre ¿donde estoy? – dijo ella mirando sus manos algo nerviosa, Ben se despertó al oírla y rápidamente se poso junto a ella

- tranquila Gwen… no sucede nada, todo esta bien – dijo abrazándola

- yo estoy aquí ahora , nada ocurrirá – fueron las palabras que el decía al oído de su prima

En el trascurso de los días algo extraño sucedía con Gwen, no tenia ganas de comer nada y su ritmo cardiaco cambiaba constantemente

Se convertía en Materia Gris para analizar estos cambios extraños en el organismo de su prima pero no hallaba una respuesta lógica. Gwen no podía hacer la tarea mas simple, como lavarse los dientes, ni ir al sanitario o darse un baño, ella estaba algo confusa

El cuerpo de Gwen reaccionaba a los alimentos de manera extraña, pronto en los baños que Ben le aplicaba veía en el cuerpo de Gwen extraños hematomas y que ella perdía a cada momento la conciencia

La piel del cuerpo de Gwen se desprendía de la manera mas horrible, su cabello.. su hermoso cabello se caía, el los recogía y analizaba, se dio cuenta por sus estudio que su mente no asimilaba el hecho de que estuviera con "vida", ella **se sentía muerta………..**

- tengo hambre – dijo aun con el cuerpo deteriorado, eran palabras de su boca… después de tantos meses, se levanto y fue al refrigerador que había en la cueva, Ben la siguió para saber que era lo que consumiría… pero se sorprendió al ver lo que buscaba

- carne donde hay carne , quiero carne fresca – dijo ella desesperada mirando mientras trataba de elegir algo, Ben entonces fue al supermercado a traer lo que su prima quería …

- carne, carne fresca – repetía al ver la carne que Ben había traído, pero aun así ella seguía insistiendo, cuando Ben le ofreció todo tipo de carnes ella los rechazo

Una mañana ella tomo la mano de Ben, el no comprendía lo que hacia su prima, ella miro esa mano rozada y no resistió el morderla, el grito y retiro rápidamente su mano

- carne, carne fresca –seguía repitiendo, Ben comprendió al fin lo que ella deseaba, era algo retorcido, pero si ella no comía moriría tarde o temprano y el no deseaba eso.

Ahora ella le pedía algo que Ben nunca se atrevería a hacer, debía pensar en las palabras que ella pronunciaba ¨carne fresca¨

Debía asesinar a una persona joven, ella deseaba carne y Ben no tenia opción, ya se estaba tornando agresiva y el debía contenerla.

- no te preocupes……. yo te cuidare – salió dispuesto ha hacer lo que sea para que ella estuviera con vida, seria fácil hacer algo así , por una ves en su vida se dio cuenta de que tenia el poder para decidir quien vivía y eligió la vida de Gwen

Los asesinatos en la ciudad había aumentado por causas extrañas, eran asesinatos que no seguían un patrón y casi no había ningún testigo, los pocos testigos que lograban ver algo decían que era una sombra el cual prácticamente se llevaba a las **personas **

- levántate es hora de comer – dijo al ver a su prima aun dormida en su cama, el le ayudo a levantarse y puso la bandeja en una mesa, corto la carne finamente, ella comía sin descanso, parecía particularmente hambrienta, su piel ahora era mas rozada y ya podía decir palabras mas coherentes sin mucha ayuda

- es blanda…. como a ti te gusta – dijo mientras llevaba trozos a la boca de su prima, las persona no veían tan seguido al héroe y sus padres se veían frustrados de no poder hacer nada con su hijo quien casi ya no paraba en su casa

El cabello de Gwen crecía, pero ya no de color naranja, si no mas bien se torno oscuro… casi negro, su piel se volvía rozada y su fuerza volvía cada día.

Después de haber terminado su tarea diaria fue a ver a su prima, como cualquier día, entro a la cueva y vio que todo estaba ensangrentado, corrió para ver si ella estaba bien, la encontró en una esquina de su habitación, esta estaba oscura y ella estaba de espaldas en una esquina, el veía que ella comía algo

- Gwen que hiciste………. – dijo al darse cuenta de lo que ella había hecho, todas sus ropas estaban ensangrentadas y tenia algo en su boca

- lo siento Ben no pude contenerme...... tenía mucha hambre – y de sus labios se escurrían gotas de sangre, a los pies de ella estaba el cuerpo de una persona, alguien que el reconoció **al instante**

Días antes Julie había estado investigando lo que Ben hacia por petición de los padres de este, ella seguía a Ben pero el la eludía con su inteligencia, ella sabia como actuaba y decidió seguirle los pasos de cerca

Una noche en especial el se descuido y permitió que ella le siguiera, Ben trasformado en uno de sus alienígenas volaba en busca de algo entre los habitantes de la ciudad, fue cuando descubrió lo que Ben hacia, ella no lo pudo creer, vio como sujeto a una pobre chica y se la llevo, los gritos ahogados le advirtieron que ella no debía ser vista y se oculto, a lo lejos vio como el hacia algo indescriptible por Julie

Tomo la carne roja en sus manos y la envolvió para llevársela luego dejando el cuerpo mutilado ahí en medio de esa oscuridad inmensa

No se contuvo y ella decidió llegar al fondo de esto, siguió a Ben y vio que el se dirigía a una cueva las orillas del mar, no se atrevió a continuar ya que no podría hacerlo, así que vendría al día siguiente cuando hubiera un poco de luz , esa fue su decisión

Cuando el sol aun estaba alto, ella escalo los riscos hasta la cueva, escucho extraños ruidos en su interior, como gemidos de dolor o algo así, entro con algo de miedo ..

_- Se que algo sucede, ¿Qué ocultas? – le pidio Julie al verlo tan distraído en clases, el se despertó y miro su novia _

_- no, nada sucede – dijo el y se desprendió de su mirada _

_Ella debía descubrir el secreto que Ben ocultaba………._

Cuando tuvo el valor para entrar vio que era un lugar lúgubre Julie tenia la sensación de estar en un cementerio por el rancio olor a podrido que ……. ningún ser humanos soportaría

- que es esto……. – miro los aparatos que ahí habían, algo atrajo su atención, un refrigerador moderno y enorme, ella se acerco cuidadosamente, ya que de el emanaba el olor demasiado fuerte, lo abrió temerosa de hallar algo que la devorara pero no fue nada como eso, mas bien vio montones de pedazos de carne… carne humana, pudo reconocerlo ya que ahí también habían cerebros y cosas así

Cuando retrocedió por la sorpresa de esto se topo con algo o con alguien, cuando volteo vio el rostro sonriente de Gwen, por la sorpresa lanzo pequeño grito

- cálmate no soy un fantasma…. soy yo – dijo ella mirando alegremente

- eres realmente tu?– dijo Julie al verla tan cambiada

- tengo hambre – dijo ella con diversión, se acerco a Julie de manera peligrosa

- me gusta tu piel…… es tan suave … - dijo acariciando su rostro ante la mirada de sorpresa **de Julie**

Ella se cepillo el largo cabello negro que ahora le llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda, sentada en su cama veía el mar desde su habitación

El no se había despegado de su prima en ningún momento, siempre la tuvo a su lado hasta el punto de estar unidos de manera especial…

- yo la llevare hoy - dijo en vos alta mientras escuchaba como Ben preparaba el desayuno

- debes descansar, hoy habrá mucho sol y eso te hará daño, mejor iré yo – dijo el tomando a esa niña en sus manos, la pequeña sonrió al ver a su madre

- ven.. dale un beso a mami – dijo, la chiquilla salto de los brazos de Ben y corrió a besar la mejilla de su madre

- volveré pronto, te deje la comida lista – el sabia que las cosas habían cambiado demasiado, ahora ella era algo mas en su vida, debía cuidarla mas que nunca y dejar el pasado atras, pero sin darse cuenta se había condenado a si mismo y al apellido Tennyson

- papi ….– dijo la chica jalando la manga de Ben mientras el manejaba

- si hija ¿que deseas? – dijo el mirando la cara de tristeza de su hija

- tengo hambre papi… quiero carne, carne fresca………….- los ojos de Ben comprendía al fin todo , ya nada tenia **sentido**

* * *

**Wow que buena historia de dia de los muertos, me gusto, espero que la disfruten (actualizare mis demás fics la siguiente semana tengo full exámenes en l universidad) ok bye y feliz día de los muertos **


End file.
